


Late Night Worries

by M3gatr0nus



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Courier (Fallout), Other, Robot/Human Relationships, nonbinary courier six, not much for hurt but yes man worries about six ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3gatr0nus/pseuds/M3gatr0nus
Summary: Yes Man worries about someone infiltrating the Lucky 38 and killing his beloved courier in the middle of the night. Six comforts him.(baby’s first fanfic)





	Late Night Worries

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first little oneshot fic! i hope you'll enjoy if you love yes man because i love him so so much  
> it’s a bit headcanony, basically yes man worries about someone killing six because if six managed to kill benny, someone else could probably kill them too (he has no way of knowing they’re immortal, unless they tell him.)  
> ok have fun

All was silent in the Lucky 38. It currently was 3:26 AM, which meant that the various characters that shared the presidential suite with Courier Six should all be sound asleep.

 

Speaking of the Courier, Yes Man thought, he hadn't checked up on them since the past hour. He stopped what he was doing and quickly connected himself to his old securitron body, leaving the mainframe's screen to display the "connection lost" message. He always preferred to use his old body, rather than simply jump into one of the nearby securitrons. Wheeling into the elevator, he chose his destination: The Presidential Suite. Its doors soon closed and began its descent.

 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Yes Man noticed that the Courier's door was open. He quickly wheeled out of the elevator and into the room, hoping he wouldn't be greeted by a bloody mess even though he knew that Six left their door open. He knew because he watched them leave the Penthouse after they told him goodnight, ride the elevator, and enter their room. Thankfully, there wasn’t any blood in sight and Six appeared to be sound asleep.

 

Or so he initially thought. He wheeled up to the end of the bed, clenching the tips of his claws together anxiously. Watching carefully, he was relieved to see that they were breathing and appeared to be sound asleep just like everyone else should be. They were alive and safe, he thought as he finally allowed his claws to unclench. He watched the rise and fall of their unconscious form for a few minutes longer before turning around and wheeling forward. He was so relieved that-

 

"Yes Man?" He was caught. Halting in his tracks, he felt embarrassment wash over him.

 

"Six! You're awake." He said, his permanent happy tone faltering a bit as he slowly turned back around to face the Courier.

 

"What are you doing in here?" Courier Six asked as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, squinting up at his screen.

 

“I was checking on you,” Yes Man began to wheel back and forth slightly out of nervous habit as he answered honestly, the only way he could, “to make sure that you were alive!” As if that was a normal thing, he cringed internally.

 

Six looked at him with their head tilted to the side in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I be alive?”

 

Yes Man really didn’t want to answer, but he would never lie to his courier. “If somebody managed to infiltrate the casino… I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if they killed you! In fact, I know I wouldn’t!” His claws twitched. “Not that I think you aren’t capable of defending yourself- you’re more than capable!” He went silent, feeling like he was rambling.

 

“Oh, Yes Man,” Six spoke quietly, “come here...” They waved him over.

He obeyed wordlessly, stopping just on the side of the bed they were occupying. Six sat up on their knees and, to his surprise, wrapped their arms around his middle as best as they could. You’d think he’d be cold, being made of metal and all, but he was pleasantly warm from all the heat his inner mechanisms produced.

 

“I worry.” Was all Yes Man could say, somehow managing to sound terribly sad through his pre-programmed voice.

 

“I know, I know,” Six cooed quietly, their fingers rubbing at the ridges on his sides in a rather soothing manner. They could feel the hum of his inner machinery through their fingertips.

 

Yes Man allowed himself to wrap his arms around their smaller form, careful not to squeeze. He soon found that he liked this very much and didn’t want to let go. He’d quite like to just stay here forever, content in the arms of his dear courier.

 

Six embraced him for a while longer, their eyes closed with their head resting against a boxy shoulder. A comfortable silence settled between them.

 

Eventually, they pulled away to look up at his dimly-lit screen.

 

“Would it help if I put a camera in here for you?” They asked, taking one of his claws into their hands. His claws were weighty and cooler to the touch than his core. “You’ll be able to see me whenever you want to.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Yes Man perked up. “But only if you want to,” He added, voice lower now out of embarrassment from his sudden eagerness.

 

“Anything for you...” They muttered, rubbing their thumbs over a single claw before letting go. “I’ll see to it tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay!” He wheeled back slowly. “Have a good night, Six.”

 

“Goodnight, Yes Man.” They smiled warmly.

 

Reluctantly, he started wheeling for the door. He best get back to the mainframe.

 

“Yes Man-” Six spoke up again and he turned immediately. “Do you want to stay? I don’t mind.” They asked sheepishly, their hands now clasped together.

 

“I’d love to!” Yes Man wheeled back over, an evident bounce in his ‘step.’ He settled near the bed, close to Six. “Is this okay?”

 

“Perfect,” They sat up on their knees again and quickly kissed his screen before settling down into the covers. “Goodnight, Yes Man.”

 

Yes Man could’ve sworn that he felt his circuits flush with warmth and a flare of genuine happiness coursed through him.

 

”Goodnight, Six.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open for suggestions if you want more!  
> comments and criticisms are appreciated  
> let me know if anything is weird (like typos)


End file.
